Perfume
by Haruka-chan27
Summary: El mundo de Kiba se compone de olores. Pero un día, su mundo se rompió. CrackFic, KibaTema.


_Un crackfic sobre una pareja muy rara que me tiene loquita: el KibaTema. Está basado en el mismo día en el que Temari abandona la aldea de Konoha, antes de despedirse de Shikamaru. _

_**Naruto y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto (que Jashin le bendiga). **_

**PERFUME**

Kiba vivía de su olfato.

Siempre, desde que era pequeño, había reconocido a las personas por su olor. Quizás una maldición o una bendición que su clan tan amablemente le había cedido, pero era algo nato. Sabía que Hinata se acercaba por aquel suave aroma a lavanda. Identificaba a Shino por aquella fuerte esencia a insecto que latía en todo su ser. Veía venir a Kurenai por aquella penetrante fragancia a rosas y lirios.

También predecía y adivinaba por su olfato. Sabía que Sakura había estado con Naruto por aquel leve toque de _ramen_. Adivinaba que Kurenai había paseado del brazo de Asuma a través de un inconfundible olorcillo a tabaco. Y, obviando el hecho de las eses que describían sus pasos, también podía saber de la estancia de Tsunade en el bar por el atisbo de hedor, no del todo desagradable, del alcohol mezclado con su agradable aroma de mujer.

Su mundo se basaba en ello. Cada persona, cada lugar u objeto, poseía su propio olor. Si uno solo faltaba, resultaba un caos tremendo para Kiba y la confusión campaba libremente en su cabeza. Pero rara vez sucedía: era una realidad armónica y perfecta, mantenida en un soberbio equilibrio. Y él era el amo en aquel mundo.

Por eso mismo sintió que su mundo se quebraba cuando, una mañana de abril, salió a la calle dispuesto a entrenar durante varias horas, y lo sintió.

Sacudió la cabeza levemente y abrió al máximo las fosas nasales. Inspiró y trató de desenhebrar aquel extraño olor. Era algo que nunca había sentido. No le pareció posible describirlo con palabras, aunque cabe decir que siempre había sido bastante torpe con ellas. Le evocaba una mezcla voluble de dureza y dulzura, de furia retenida y calidez maternal. No tuvo duda alguna de que era la fragancia de una mujer.

¿Pero de quién? ¡Conocía a todas las mujeres de la villa! ¡Era imposible no acordarse de una como aquella!

Haciendo uso de sus dotes de rastreador, empezó aquella desesperada búsqueda. La avenida que llevaba al edificio del Hokage, desierta a aquellas horas, se abrió ante él. Notó un matiz más en el olor que perseguía: un toque indudablemente salvaje, algo exótico y explosivo que hizo vibrar cada centímetro de su ser de excitación. Más impaciente que antes, retomó la búsqueda.

Giró una esquina y encontró un obstáculo. La floristería Yamanaka era un hervidero de ambiente floral que siempre aturdía su olfato y lograba hacerlo estornudar. Mientras cruzaba lo más deprisa posible la calle, temió perder aquella esencia. Sin embargo nada parecía ser capaz de restarle ni un poco de su fuerza, pues siguió sintiéndola con pasmosa nitidez mientras se volvía calle abajo y se alejaba del efecto de las flores.

De nuevo percibió algo diferente, una tonalidad que no había distinguido hasta entonces. Olía a arena y a calor, a madera y a seda, a aire tradicional. Al menos a Kiba le recordaba a ello, pues sólo un Inuzuka puede identificar olores con dichas palabras.

La búsqueda parecía infructuosa, pero Kiba era obstinado y siempre esperaba encontrar a la fémina en cuestión al voltear la siguiente esquina. Pero no aparecía, y él giraba otra esquina sin detenerse ni un instante, pues la idea de perder la pista le resultaba demasiado cruel e insoportable.

De pronto, la atronadora certeza de que ya estaba cerca logró enloquecerle. El delicioso perfume estaba allí, justo al girar la esquina, al alcance de su mano y de su nariz. Con el frenetismo derivado de aquella obsesiva persecución, la mente del joven se vio nublada y no pensó en lo que hacía cuando estiró la mano y aferró el _kimono_ negro de una _kunoichi_ de cabellos rubios.

Temari se dio la vuelta con una rapidez brutal, con una mano en el mango de su abanico, temiendo haberse visto atacada. Sin embargo, sus ojos verde esmeralda sólo dieron con un jadeante Kiba Inuzuka, que le cogía de la ropa con una sonrisa de satisfacción y triunfo que dejaba entrever sus colmillos.

- ¿Te pasa algo? -sugirió ella, algo molesta.

Pero en lugar de contestar, el chico se acercó más a ella, con una necesidad instintiva impulsando cada uno de sus movimientos. El espacio entre él y la chica era prácticamente nulo, y aquel embriagador aroma danzaba a su alrededor como si le apresara. Deleitado, Kiba cerró los ojos e inspiró profundamente un par de veces, dejando que el olor le llenara los pulmones. Algo anonado, abrió de nuevo los ojos y sonrió ampliamente, de forma voraz.

- Por fin te encuentro.

Ella se encogió de hombros y le dirigió una sonrisa altanera y maliciosa. Kiba sintió que se moría por el estallido de sensaciones.

Su mundo de olores destruido en un instante por un sólo y feroz perfume.


End file.
